blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} "You will now bear the title of Justice, the ultimate symbol of balance within the Hierarchy." -''An Elder to Dani-Yal Chief Dani-Yal, also known as '''The Justice', was a prominent Rovoen leader as well as a captain under the service of the Hierarchy. He is a close friend of Captain Omar, even denying to help the Hierarchy to help him and humanity instead. Biography Dani-Yal was born to a farming family near the outskirts of his clan's capital city along with his brother Ham-Zah. He was alone for much of his youth, preferring to experiment and gather knowledge instead of working on the fields. During the Velconi invasion of Ro, Dani-Yal encountered humans for the first time. He managed to single-handedly dispatch several Velconi marines and Spec-Ops following the orbital bombardment of the planet. Dani-Yal would be called to join his clan's troupe of warriors, quickly gaining notice, and, during the next contest for the Chief, successfully won the title. Becoming a Chief, he gained recognition politically and became a crucial part of the Rovoen's high government. He became the Rovoen ambassador to Earth due to his ties with Captain Omar. Along the way, he was (irritatedly) accompanied by the AI Sentient. He would embark on several adventures with the Captain, such as defeating the Velconum Empire, facing the ancient Punishers, and meeting the Kelim Hierarchy. Many of these took place during the events of Black Hearts: The Original Game. Service Under the Hierarchy "On Ro we have a saying that a warrior without honour is nothing but a shadow. If that is true, than darkness really has fallen upon us." Onboard the lordship of Lord Marshall during the height of the skirmish between combined human forces and Kelim Hierarchy invaders in the Fringeworlds, the Chief was contacted by the Rovoen (Jamarra) and told that an ancient pact between the Hierarchy and the Rovoen had to be honored. He protested at the High Council when they voted on whether to aid the Hierarchy or not, but he was one of the few who resisted the motion. Deeply dismayed, he understood that the honor had to be met by the Rovoen, but he was breaking a trust and bond he had made with humanity, and especially with his friend Omar. The Chief lost all contact with his human allies during the initial stages of his service as captain of the Hierarchy cruiser known as the Mulciber. He gained a Mhijan first mate known as Jhiq-Byit-Ela-Ghiw, or Ela for short. He also sensed potential in a young Hergin grunt known as Voik-Aren, who he promoted to serve directly under him (much to Ela's distaste). The Chief refused to fire on human vessels, even going so far as to help human ships escape from the Kelim Hierarchy's wrath. When this was causing distress within the Hierarchy's forces, the Chief was summoned to an Elder, where he was renamed the Justice (and Ela his Sword). Their mission was to find the Control, which was most likely with the humans. The Justice would travel to a pirate haven and hire the pirate Kache and his human partner Yuell aboard the ship Solstice to take the two to Earth in order to carry out the Elder's demands. However, getting sidetracked by a distress call from a human vessel, they found a wrecked lordship with Hierarchy boarding ships empty. Onboard, they found waves and waves of mysterious Reborn. Fighting their way to the cargo bay, they met Irini captain Jules Ocampo, and recovered a box containing the Shard after blowing up the ship. They managed to successfully "flash" to Earth after all this and met the Department 64 agents. However, their arrival at Earth coincided with the Reborn outbreak. Darkness Rises After the final events of Cataclysm, the device was in the possession of the Justice. He was later seen at the iconic New Atlantean conference, but disappeared after that. A broadcast was sent to Captain Zemuk aboard the NAS Invictus as it entered lightspeed to find the twin artifact on Earth that repeated simply "Do not come for me. I have failed." Personality Dani-Yal was a calm and reserved Rovoen, but remained firm and swift in his commands. He was stronger and smarter than many other Rovoen, predominately from his experience adventuring through the galaxy with Captain Omar. He did not show that he was happy often, keeping his emotions inside and to himself. However, an inate sense of curiosity and fascination remained with him from his childhood, deeply interested in alien (especially human) culture and history. Some of his closest friends are Captain Omar, Lord Marshall, Captain Zemuk, Jah-Sun, Jamarra and Ela (whom he affectionately refers to as Three-legs). During the Hierarchy years, though, Dani-Yal grew darker and perhaps more paranoid in his approach to life. He no longer was curious or interested in anything, feeling guilty and feeling his existence was meaningless. Trivia *The Justice's twin swords, the Blades of Tempest, are in fact electronically powered to produce flames and increase power *Dani-Yal managed to create explosive grenade-type munitions out of solid wood during the Choosing *Dani-Yal has conflicted views about humans, one being he is fascinated by them, and the other, Sentient *Dani-Yal wears several different types of armor throughout his adventures, and ocassionally wears masks as well Appearances #Black Hearts #Black Hearts - Catacylsm #Black Hearts - Darkness Rising Category:Characters